


一勺 7

by CongLuo



Series: 一勺 [1]
Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CongLuo/pseuds/CongLuo
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: 一勺 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648159
Kudos: 7





	一勺 7

第七章

“啊……没事，我刚刚摔了一个屁股墩，没受什么……伤！”肖战刚冲洗完身上的皂角，地上全是肥皂水，滑得很。突如其来的停电把他吓了一跳，脚下一滑，一屁股墩坐到了地上。

只是他刚说完没事，脑袋就嗡的一声。

这这这这这他妈的是怎么回事王一博怎么突然进来了我还光着呢！

“咳，你，你，没事就行，我那个，以为你，你受伤了就来，来看看，咳。”

王一博一冲进浴室，就被满屋热腾腾的水汽冲了个正着，脑子也清醒过来。

我我我我我干了什么我他妈的怎么在他洗澡的时候冲进来了！

肖战心里又羞又慌，想挣扎着起来拿衣服穿上。无奈刚才的屁股墩儿摔得还不轻，他尾椎骨被震得隐隐作痛，又差点滑了一下子。

王一博刚想低头道歉非礼勿视赶快离开，但看到肖战又虚滑了一下，便条件反射地想去扶他。

这一来一去，肖战像投怀送抱似的撞进了王一博的怀里。

王一博深吸了一口气。

刚才在外面贪凉脱了背心，他进来时没来得及穿上，上身还光裸着。肖战浑身上下一丝不挂，就这么直直贴在了自己的胸膛上。他脑子过了电似的把住肖战的纤腰，摸得一手的柔软细滑，像捏着块腻润的羊脂玉。洗过澡的肌肤还温热，淡淡的皂角香气直冲进王一博的鼻腔。

他觉得自己心跳的咚咚声一定很大，像是被村口的喇叭扩了音一样，撞得胸膛发热。

被王一博抱住，肖战立刻就开始冒汗。刚冲过澡清爽的肌肤又开始变得黏腻，在浴室里变得水光淋淋的。一张小脸热得泛粉，肖战觉得自己心里有什么在蠢蠢欲动，快要破出来了。他不住地吞咽口水，两颗兔牙轻咬在下嘴唇上。

温香在怀，王一博觉得全身的血都朝身下涌，底下胀得厉害。但是他不敢动作，他还是觉得肖战会被吓到。 

妈的！王一博心里暗骂，自己真够驴的。

“那个……唔！”

王一博刚和肖战在一块不久，手都没正经牵过几次。他想了想，还是觉得不能这么鲁莽。可刚开口打算把话题岔开，就被肖战堵了个严实。

肖战颤抖着吻住王一博，主动张开了唇，微伸出点舌尖，轻轻舔弄王一博的嘴唇。

明明他在发颤，但是却亲得缠绵又勾人，像是已经沉沦。 

王一博冲进来时，上身的肌肉精壮有力，让他一瞬间就想到了工地上混着汗与泥的一笑，勾得他心猿意马的那个笑。他的肩膀极宽，自己撞进他怀里的时候，可以被完全包住。肖战那么敏感，早就感觉到了抵在腰间的灼热。

他听到了王一博不住地深呼吸，他知道王一博用尽全力在忍耐。

他突然就想放纵一次。他不想做那个平日里彬彬有礼的老好人了，他想要眼前这个人狠狠地撞进自己身体里，想要看这个人在自己身上大汗淋漓，想要看这个人为自己粗喘失神。

肖战用自己的胸膛贴上王一博的胸膛，紧紧抱住他。

“阿战，别这样……我忍不了……”

王一博艰涩开口，声音喑哑极了。他觉得自己的理智快要炸掉了，下身胀得发痛。

“要……”

一个要字，被肖战咬得黏糊湿润，彻底炸光了王一博最后那点可怜的理智。 

王一博狠狠搂住肖战，把他箍在自己怀里。肖战一瞬间觉得自己像是被两条钢筋箍起来了，甚至有些呼吸不畅。他仰起头，张开嘴轻轻地喘。

王一博和他对视。眼前的人面若桃花，平日看着柔软无辜的眼睛里蒙了一层诱人的水光，眼尾透着点红，眼神像是无意，又像是带着钩子。

他人中线条流畅，衬得上唇微嘟，此时带着一种丰满的肉感。刚刚和王一博唇齿缠绵，那副肉感的嘴唇像是滴着水的樱桃，看得王一博想含在嘴里狠狠啃咬。

他几步把肖战压到了瓷砖墙上，冰凉的触感贴了一整个背，激得肖战轻哼一声，鼻音更重了。王一博眼睛里都带着红血丝，狠狠吻住了肖战。他这次的吻毫无章法，也不温柔，就像是惩罚这个坏人勾得自己理智全失似的，一点也不给肖战换气的机会，蹂躏着饱满的唇。啃得爽了，再撬开他的齿，吮吸他肉感的舌头。

“你别后悔。”王一博松开他的嘴唇，压在他耳边吐气。 

“哼……排骨我做好了，你敢吃不敢。”肖战勾唇一笑，伸出舌尖舔王一博的耳垂。呵出来的热气，窜进王一博的耳蜗。 

肖战像是变了个人。平时人畜无害的一张脸，现在却不知怎的带了风情万种。平时柔软清澈的眼神，现在也变得眼波流动。像是桃花成了精，映出满面红。他一张口，就断了王一博脑子里最后一根弦儿。

王一博一把将他拦腰抱起，撞开内门，疾步走进卧室，把肖战扔在床上，俯身压了上去。

雨幕连绵，雨滴断了线的珠子似的砸在水洼里的月光上，惊起粼光。肖战眼眸半合，眼波流转得美过月光。王一博看得心动，又把着他的眼睛亲了个够。离开时，肖战原本微红的眼尾噙着点泪，变得更艳丽了。

王一博没有停下，他一路吻了下来，一口咬住肖战胸前的乳珠舔弄。肖战平时看着柔弱，却不想脱光了衣服，身上却不缺丰腴，胸脯柔软得很。王一博吮吸着一边，大手抚上另一侧，抓在手里揉捏。肖战被他吸得舒服极了，嘴里不自觉地呻吟轻哼，身下也是胀得老高。

王一博几乎把肖战的全身都亲吮了一遍，再微微起身时，肖战已经浑身泛红，爽得一脑子浆糊。王一博随手拿过床头柜上肖战用来擦脸的雪花膏，抠了一大团到手里。

“唔嗯……”

肖战混沌里感觉到下身被涂上了一团冰凉黏腻的油膏，脑子稍稍清醒了些。王一博忍得太阳穴突突直跳，但手上动作还是尽量轻缓。一根两根手指慢慢搅弄，他觉得这辈子的耐心都用在今天了。

“阿战，套子呢？”

王一博手按着肖战的大腿根，眼神飘到肖战刚被自己搅弄得柔软泥泞的后穴，眼神又暗了几分。

“不要套子嘛……我不要。”肖战刚被搅得舒服，连前面竖起来的龟头上都渗出了点晶亮的粘液。他抬起胳膊挡住自己的泪眼，嘟囔道。

“阿战，不中……你会疼的。”

王一博极其松弛，又极其紧张，说的话也开始夹杂着些土话。

“我不要，我就要你，别的我都不要……”

肖战说话越发软了，被欲望熬得快撑不住，声音也带着哭腔。

王一博无法，便又搅弄几下，扶着胀得发痛的肉棍对准泛着油膏的后穴，腰身轻轻往前送。

龟头刚破开后穴，王一博就觉得浑身过了电似的舒爽。肖战里面湿热软乎，像个小嘴似的狠狠吸着自己，他活了二十几年，从不知道人可以这么舒服。他的耐心在拓展时已经被耗得所剩无几，现在已经再难控制。他按住肖战的腰胯，继续向里挺。

“唔呜……你慢点……”肖战觉得身下怪异，愈发明显的疼痛让他轻推王一博的手臂。

可王一博此时已经忍不下去了，里面的湿热柔软让他欲罢不能，他继续往里送，速度越来越快，力道也逐渐加大。

“操……”在他彻底进入肖战的那一瞬间，他爽得爆了一声粗口。

“呜……痛，王一博，我痛……”肖战刚才混沌的脑子痛得清明，他拍打着王一博钢筋一般箍着自己腰胯的胳膊，眼角噙的泪不住地往下淌。

“对不起，对不起……”王一博手忙脚乱地抹着肖战的眼泪，继续小幅度抽动。他觉得现在拔出来，肖战就白疼了。

“你、你……你这瓜娃子……啊、你……”肖战死死抓着王一博的肩膀，气得骂道。

“嗯啊、哈……那里……别！”王一博抽动时不知顶到了哪里，撞得肖战声音拐了个弯儿，哼出了一声嘤咛。王一博试探着加大动作，便听得肖战开始语无伦次。

王一博见肖战变了表情，声音也不自觉娇软起来，就知道他得了趣味，于是加快插拔的动作，在那软肉里横冲直撞，爽得头皮发麻。 

方才撕裂般的疼痛被逐渐强烈的快感淹没，肖战觉得王一博每一下都撞在自己的心口上，让他有种濒死的窒息感。他双手搭在王一博的宽肩上，时不时不自觉地抓挠几下。双腿缠在王一博的后腰上，他爽到脚趾都勾了起来。

王一博把住肖战纤瘦的脚踝，把他的腿架到了自己的肩头，大开大合地冲撞。肖战被撞得声音支离破碎，反手抓着床单，揉皱了一片汗水。

“哈哼……不、太爽了，王一博，一博……”肖战被操弄得泪眼模糊，断断续续地喘息，已经射过一次的柱身又硬挺挺地立在前面。

王一博抿着嘴唇说不出话，下身动得又快又狠，在穴口磨出了白沫。

“一博，一博……爽吗？操我……嗯……爽吗？”肖战得了味，想起了还是自己勾得这驴人莽莽撞撞，于是抹了把额上的汗水，舔了舔喘得发干的嘴唇，润出嫣红的颜色。

“操！”王一博实在是忍不住，又爆了一句粗口，身下这人竟是只披着兔皮的小狐狸！

“爽，操你爽！”王一博加快了抽查的频率，“操死你！”他咬了咬后槽牙，死命地磨着肖战那块软肉。

“啊嗯——！”肖战有些扛不住他越来越猛的操弄，收了刚刚挑衅的勾人模样，双眼逐渐失神。

身前早就射不出东西来了，王一博抬起他一条腿，又狠狠地挺了进去。强烈的快感浪潮似的冲在他身上，那让人战栗的快意越堆越高，越积越满。

“不行，哼啊，你放开我……我想上厕所……你快、快停下！”

肖战的声音发颤，带着哭腔求饶。他不想第一次就搞得太狼狈，但王一博没有放过他，誓要报刚刚被两次三番挑逗的仇似的，越发使坏地碾着那里。

肖战死死地抓着身下的床单，雾蒙蒙的眼睛已经快要没法聚焦，嘴边不知是被亲得还是爽得控制不住流出来的口水，划出一道亮晶晶的水痕。他觉得自己下身胀得难受，后穴深处要人命的快感压迫着他最后的神经。

“嗯啊——！”他忍不住了。

肖战身子剧烈地抖了三两下，柱身硬得挺挺的，喷出了一小股清亮的尿液，直直射在了王一博汗珠密布的下腹上，流了下去，隐进了下身被淫液和汗水打湿的毛发里，顺着流到了王一博的肉柱和肖战的穴口。

王一博像是被眼前的景象刺激到了，发狠地冲撞几次，俯身紧紧抱住肖战，闷哼一声，全数射进了他的身体里。

肖战刚被操弄得失禁，又被填得满满当当。他觉得自己狼狈极了，抱着王一博呜咽地小声哭了出来。

雨已经停了，留下满地澄澈的月光。电依旧没来，空调和电扇都罢着工。盛夏的雨夜湿热无比，两个人做得狠，淋漓的汗水交融成一片黏腻。

“我讨厌死你了王一博。”肖战抽噎着小声说。

“我爱你。”王一博重重地喘在肖战耳边。

肖战浑身是汗，又被王一博抱着，浑身黏糊湿哒。他嗅着王一博身上汗味混杂着情爱的腥甜的味道，又开始流泪。

“我也爱你。”


End file.
